dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face / the Judge (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series On Leather Wings ' Harvey Dent started out as Gotham's District Attorney and was a true guardian of law and order. He was also Bruce Wayne's best friend. After Man-Bat showed up in Gotham and framed Batman for several robberies the police started a massive manhunt for him. Harvey told the police that if they cought Batman he would prosecute him. '''Pretty Poison '''While at a dinner with Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent introduced his friend to his new girlfriend Pamela Isley. The two seemed to be very happy but nothing was as it seemed. Before leaving the Rose Cafe, Pamela gave harvey a kiss and after that he fainted. After investigating Batman learned that Pamela Isley who now calls herself Poison Ivy poisoned him for destroying a field of roses years earlier to build Stonegate Penitentiary. Batman was able to get the cure from Poison Ivy and give it to Harvey Dent. Poison Ivy was then sent to Stonegate Pen. ' ' '''Two-Face Part 1 ' Harvey Dent, Gotham's fearless District Attorney is working on a campaign to bring down the cities biggest crime lord, Rupert Thorne. Several events involving Thorne causes Dent to lose his temper to the point where he almost hurts Bruce Wayne. Because they are worried about him Bruce Wayne and Harvey's fiancee Grace Lamont talked him into seeing a psychiatrist for his anger problem. While in his session Harvey's other personality which called himself Big Bad Harv almost killed the psychiatrist. Candice, Rupert Thorne's secretary overheard their conversation and stole Harvey's psychiatric file and gave it to Rupert Thorne. Thorne wanted to use this file to blackmail Harvey into giving him a few favors from the DA's office. At that moment Big Bad Harv took over and almost killed Thorne. Batman showed up but not before a vat of chemicles blew up in Harvey's face. ''' Two-Face Part 2 Harvey Dent now a crime lord going by Two-Face has been stealing from Rupert Thorne for over six months as a way to get revenge for what Thorne did to him. Thorne then puts a contract on Two-Faces head. Two million dollars for whoever can kill Two-Face. Two-Face then steals a file with incriminating evidence against Thorne. Thorne then tracks down Two-Face and a fight starts. Batman then arrives and joins in. In the end Two-Face flips his coin to decide if he is going to kill Thorne. But then Batman throws other coins at him causing Two-Face to lose track of his own coin. two-Face is then arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum. Fear of Victory 'Two-Face has a brief cameo in Arkham Asylum. '''Dreams In Darkness '''Two-Face appears in Batman's hallucination created by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne '''Two-Face is one of the three villians along with Joker and Penguin that bid for Batman's secret identity which Hugo Strange is hosting. Bruce Wayne is able to trick the criminals into thinking that Hugo Strange was trying to trick them. Two-Face, Joker and Penguin then try to kill Dr. Hugo Strange. To save his life hugo Strange tells the three criminals that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Two-Face does not believe him and sarcastically says that he knows Bruce and if Bruce is Batman he must be the queen of England. The police then arrive and Two-Face, Joker, Penguin and Hugo Strange are arrested. ' Almost Got 'Im When Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Penguin and Poison Ivy get together to play poker each villian tells a story of how they almost killed Batman. Two-Face staged a robbery of the mint of $2,000,00 in two dollar bills. Batman tried to stop the heist but was captured and tied to a giant penny. The penny was placed on a catapult and Two-Face told Batman that if the penny landed face down he would be squashed and if it landed face up he would break every bone in Batman's body. When the penny is launched Two-Face notices that his coin is gone. His coin was taken by Batman and he was using it to cut throught the ropes that tied him to the giant penny. Batman then leaped off the giant penny and captured Two-Face. In the end Croc revealed that he was really Batman in disguise and that he and the police had set a trap for the criminals. '''Shadow of the Bat Part 1 and 2 '''In this episode Two-Face framed Commissioner Gordon and when he was arrested he planed on having his puppet Gil Mason become the new commissioner while Two-Face took over Gotham's gangs. This plan was foiled by Batman, Robin and Batgirl and Gordon was cleared of all charges. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:DC Animated Universe